


林间小屋

by ICARUS_cha



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Portland Winterhawks, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 架空中长篇，番外不定期更新。没啥剧情，甜呼呼的恋爱故事。雇佣兵x猎人。





	林间小屋

北风在黑色的松林间游荡，如孤独的亡灵在往生路上徘徊，扔不下的执念丢不掉的夙愿，化作夜色里漫天飞舞的雪花。  
木屋的屋檐下已经挂满了一根根獠牙般的冰凌，惨白的月光在冰层里折射出光怪陆离的光影，更衬得窗口的灯光温暖诱人。

Clint关上小木屋的门，最后看了一眼窗格里透出来的淡淡灯光。  
然后他头也不回地走下台阶，黑夹克长风衣，厚厚的羊毛围巾把脸遮得只露出一双鹰一般的眼睛。黑色的长筒靴踩上冻硬了的积雪，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。  
“艹！”  
冬天的夜风寒冷刺骨，锥子一样钻透了一切防御，一桶冰水浇在身上。他吸了吸鼻子，又把围巾往上拉了拉，缩着脖子走进云杉林森森的黑影里。  
别误会，他只是隐居而已,还不至于与世隔绝———在这种冷得连木屋里温暖的炉火和焙得焦香的咖啡也挡不住的夜晚，他还是会去镇子上喝一杯的。

昨天足足下了一夜的大雪，石板路上的积雪已经有一寸深，布满了肮脏的脚印和泥水。  
他趁着夜色穿行在久违的街道，借着人家窗口里昏黄的烛光轻轻松松地找到了那条巷子。金属的“S”招牌上布满斑驳的锈迹，歪歪斜斜似乎随时都可能一头栽下来寿终正寝。  
他呼了口气，把围巾往下拽了拽，拉开了招牌下破旧不堪的木门，然后一头扎进温暖而浑浊的空气里。  
喧闹，沸腾。女人裙摆上精巧繁复的蕾丝边，男人雪白笔挺的衬衣领口，裹在混沌模糊的色彩里旋转飞扬，鞋跟轻快地敲击着木地板上的裂缝。  
酒香带着泡沫在空气里发酵，和幽暗迷离的灯光一起把老旧的酒馆染成了暧昧的暖黄色，谁知道那甜酒的醇香里酝酿着多少不可言说的情色和欲望呢———Clint别过身子，勉强躲开一对喝得醉醺醺的情侣。  
他穿过拥挤的人群，径直走到老旧的吧台前，一眼就在几个忙碌的身影里找到了他的目标。  
“Nat！”他喊了一声。  
黑裙的女子似乎并没听见，仍是侧身对着他，白皙细长的手指在酒杯与酒瓶间轻快地起舞，吧台上玻璃酒瓶一字排开，晶莹的酒液里映出她唇角迷人又恰到好处的弧度。  
Clint不出意外地听见周围的小声议论，轻薄的风流的沉重的。幼稚，他在心里哼了一声。  
“Nat！！”他加重了语气，屈起指节轻轻敲了敲台面。  
这次女子回头看了一眼，立刻把手中的酒瓶放下，翠绿的眼睛眨了一眨，带着迷人的笑容朝他走来。  
“稀客啊，Clint———什么风把您吹到我的店里来的？”  
“别来这一套，Nat，”他把手肘架在吧台上，无奈地揉了揉眉心。“老规矩。”  
Natasha似笑非笑地看着他，片刻之后盛着琥珀色液体的酒杯便推到他面前。  
他端起杯子来喝了一口，杜松子的热烈香味从舌尖一路烧下去，让整个人都一下子暖和起来。  
“怎么样？”  
“老样子。”他耸了耸肩，“你忙去吧。”  
Natasha点点头，转身去招待其他的客人，留下Clint一个人懒洋洋地靠在吧台边，注视着舞池里男男女女交缠的身影。

酒馆的木门吱呀一声被推开。  
他扭过头，看见一群人从门外寒冷的夜色里走进来。他对这镇上的人基本都很熟，这十来个绝对是新面孔———Clint注意到他们统一的黑衣黑裤黑色皮靴，大部分腰间都毫不掩饰地绑着刀鞘，其中一个脸上带着一道疤痕的男人还在走过他身边的时候冷冷地扫了他一眼。  
喧嚣的人群似乎并没有注意到这群陌生人的到来，黑色的身影很快混杂进人群，像一滴墨水落入杯中，片刻之后便扩散蔓延。  
大多数人都挤到了吧台前点酒，或者带着笑容拦住了像只花栗鼠一样扭扭捏捏的女招待。  
他正打算移开目光，其中一个戴面罩的男人却吸引了他的注意。那人也是一身黑衣，材质像是皮革，黑色的面罩几乎盖住了大半张脸，与众不同的是他连手臂也被皮套裹得严严实实。Clint简直担心他会热晕在这里。  
那人只是抱着胳膊静静地靠在墙角看着，不喝酒也不出声。  
Natasha不知何时走了过来，隔着吧台捅了捅他的后背。  
“看见没，你的新邻居来了。”  
Clint皱起眉，“我以为只是路过的雇佣兵。”  
Nat娴熟地擦着杯子，低声道：“听过九头蛇吗？”  
Clint微微点头。  
“听说他们打算在后山上扎营。”  
“……你认真的？”  
他皱起眉，朝吧台那边看了一眼，恰巧那个戴面罩的雇佣兵从墙角看了过来，两个人的视线隔着喧闹沸腾的人群微妙地相遇。  
Clint迅速移开了视线，对方也立刻低下了头。  
那个男人的眼神很锐利，即使在昏黄摇曳的灯光下他也能确定对方的眼睛是山间浓雾一样的灰色。  
他把喝空的酒杯推了过去，从口袋里摸出几枚硬币，拍在木板上发出清脆的金属碰撞声。  
“今天这么早？”  
“回去准备一下给新邻居的欢迎派对。”他学Natasha的样子耸了耸肩，“不用找了，零钱记我账上。”

一个星期的大雪过去，难得有个出太阳的日子。每一簇松针上的积雪都在阳光下闪烁，像宝石的碎片。  
冬天的晨风被积雪洗得干爽清冽，带着干草的芬芳和松枝的香气。  
Clint站在门前台阶上，满足地伸了个懒腰。树枝上挂满了亮晶晶的白霜，一眼望上去像满枝璀璨的星辰。  
他挠了挠睡得乱糟糟的鸡窝头，刚想回屋喝一杯热咖啡暖暖身子，余光却扫到松树下的积雪。  
在白雪耀眼的反光下，几点暗红显得格外刺眼。他心里咚地一跳，这才从毛毯的温暖里清醒过来。  
血？  
他走下台阶，朝着红色走了几步。这下看得更清楚了，确实是一小摊已经发黑的血迹，静静地盖在晶莹的积雪上。他朝林子里望了望，雪地上落着斑斑点点的暗红，一路朝林子深处歪歪扭扭地延伸过去。  
昨天没射中的鹿？被狼咬了的兔子？还是———  
人？  
该死，他把弓放在屋子里了。Clint摸着腰间短短的猎刀有一瞬间的犹豫，不过他还是顺着血迹往林子里深一脚浅一脚地走去。

厚厚的积雪几乎压弯了松枝，还在簌簌地往下掉，钻进他没戴围巾的领口里。冷死了，他不由得打了个哆嗦，开始怀疑到底应不应该在这么冷的天气出门。  
血迹时断时续，密集的时候几乎淌成了一条线，似乎那家伙已经虚弱到连捂住伤口（如果对方真的是人的话）都做不到了。而稀疏的时候Clint不得不支起身子四处打量———幸运的是，再没有什么东西比雪地里的杂色更显眼了。  
他猫着腰，钻过一丛丛低垂的松枝，针叶刮在冻僵了的脸上，几乎感觉不到疼痛。  
林子里黑黝黝的，一点风声也没有，只有他的脚踩上积雪和落叶时的吱吱声。地上的血迹也变得歪歪斜斜，在一丛丛灌木间迂回盘绕，像是它的主人已经筋疲力竭认不清方向。  
Clint从一棵高大的杉树边绕过，几点零星的血迹消失在了脚边，他却被藏在雪下的树根绊了一下。雪几乎是立刻从靴子的缝里钻了进去，冻得他脚踝一阵发麻。  
“Damn！！”他低声咒骂着，摇摇晃晃地扶着树干站稳，刚想把靴子里的雪倒出来，一抬头才发现几步开外的树荫下蜷着一团黑影———幽暗的树荫确实是最好的伪装。  
Clint心里一震，虽然早有准备，还是不由自主地倒吸了一口冷气。  
他拔出了绑在腰间的猎刀，感觉到每一根汗毛都倒竖了起来。直到手指攥紧了缠着布条的刀柄，他才慢慢地、警惕地朝那个黑影一点一点靠过去。  
那团黑色一动不动，遮在黑色的树影里只能分辨出轮廓，远看像一只沉睡的野兽，直到走到几步开外Clint才勉强看出那是个人——那人以一种非常奇怪的姿势蜷缩着身子，脸埋在膝头，身上盖满了前一夜的雪花，身下的雪已经被染成了一种诡异的深黑色。  
Clint的呼吸越来越急促，他听见自己的心脏在胸腔里砰砰砰地跳动。他有些困难地咽下一口唾液，慢慢慢慢地弯下身子，用刀柄碰了碰那人的肩膀。  
没有反应。  
Clint等了几秒，确定男人已经完全冻成一根冰棍了，才小心翼翼地把他的身子一点点转过来———  
“Gosh！”  
他控制不住地喊出声来。  
是酒馆里的那个雇佣兵。  
不过已经很难辨认了，男人的脸色是雪一般的惨白，眼圈青黑，长发被血迹和雪花粘成一绺一绺的贴在脸上，黑色的紧身衣上浸着大片大片已经干涸的血迹。  
Clint之所以认出他来，全凭他遮住了半张脸、已经撕得破破烂烂的黑色面罩。  
“Shit……”  
Clint犹豫了一下，伸手摸了摸他冰凉的颈侧，居然隐隐约约地感觉到一丝微弱的跳动。  
伤口估计已经冻上了，可以回家再处理。他几乎没怎么考虑捡个半死不活的雇佣兵回家到底有多危险，弯下腰去把他从地上拖起来，天，他摸起来简直像一块冰。  
Clint费劲地抓起他已经冻得僵硬的手臂，勾到肩上。  
男人的体重压得他一下子喘不过气———老天，他骨头是铁做的吗？Clint咬着牙把他的胳膊架到肩上，一路踉踉跄跄地往回走去，还要小心不被藏在雪下的树根绊倒。  
他的靴子里已经灌满了雪，每走一步都发出吱吱呀呀的声音。

Clint把男人小心地放在火炉前的地毯上，又从椅背上扯下厚厚的羊毛毯盖在他胸口，这才回转过身去关门。  
该死，他半个身子都冻到没有感觉了。  
Clint匆匆忙忙地从柜子里扒拉出一个小木箱，翻开盖子找出小刀、镊子和几包纱布，又冲进厨房里，从一堆瓶瓶罐罐中找出已经积了好几个月灰尘的一个药罐子，风风火火地跑回到火炉边。  
那人连身上的衣服都被冻得结结实实，挂满了细碎的冰渣，还满是划痕和血迹，一看就是在树林里钻了一整晚。他费了好大的力气才把外套整个儿扒了下来，还得照顾着他右肩和侧腰上的伤口。  
雇佣兵伤得很重，和两处深深的刀口比起来，他脸上和腿上那些划伤和红肿简直不值一提。Clint猜那是被树枝和针叶割出来的口子。  
这人还真是命大，在林子里冻了一夜居然还没断气儿。  
清理淤血，缝合，上药，包扎。熟练地折腾完之后，Clint干脆把他剩下的衣服———其实就是两件已经被血浸透了的单衣——也扒了下来，一股脑儿地扔到水盆里泡着。

男人的身材还不错，一身流畅的肌肉线条，肤色大概是因为常年遮得严严实实的缘故也还算白皙，就是腰腹和背上东一道西一道全是狰狞的伤疤。他左肩仍然被一只皮套裹得严严实实，连左手都藏在厚厚的黑手套里。  
Clint挠了挠下巴。他是很好奇，不过也只限于好奇而已。现在他已经不确定对方醒来之后会不会相信了，而他有种预感，扒掉他的手套只会让事情变得更糟。  
他犹豫了一下，最后伸手到男人乱糟糟的长发里摸索了一阵，解开了颈后绑绳的扣子，把已经不成样子的黑面罩取了下来。  
他下巴居然还挺圆的，出乎Clint的意料，带着没刮干净的青色胡茬，薄薄的嘴唇因为过度失血而有些发紫。  
Clint收拾完满地带血的纱布，等他站起身来的时候才发现腰已经酸得直不起来了。  
他无声地骂了一句，扶着墙慢吞吞地摸到了浴室，把水盆放在地板上晾着，又扶着墙吃力地摸了回去，中途听见了自己膝盖不堪重负的咔咔声。  
最后他一屁股坐在了雇佣兵身边，那人还睡着，发丝随着呼吸微微颤动。  
Clint心里盘算着等他醒了之后怎么解释这一切。壁炉的火很旺，整个屋子里的空气都是暖洋洋的，加上他也实在累得够呛，就这样迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

（中）  
Clint是被喉咙处的窒息感掐醒的。  
他整个脑子还处于一种不清醒的状态，眯着眼什么也看不清，只觉得有一只手掐紧了自己的脖子，掐得他喘不上气来。  
他用力眨了眨眼，目光终于聚焦在眼前正卡着他脖子的男人身上，这才后知后觉地去掰他手指。  
男人用了很大的力气，几乎把他从地面上提了起来。他一手尽力把对方铁箍般的手指从喉咙上移开，一手伸到腰间胡乱摸索着猎刀的刀柄———空荡荡的。他这才想起之前找药的时候顺手搁在了厨房的地板上。  
“…松、松手……”他从牙缝里含混不清地挤出几个字。该死，他居然就这么毫无警惕地在一个陌生的雇佣兵旁边睡了过去！Clint真想给自己一巴掌。  
男人半蹲在地上，面无表情地瞪着他。  
“你是谁？”  
他第一次听到这人开口说话，声音低沉，还带点沙哑，语气却是冷冰冰的。  
“…操……你先松手………咳、咳…”  
男人偏了偏脑袋，似乎在打量他，片刻之后，加在他颈上的力量微微一松。  
“我记得你。”他低声说，“我们之前在酒馆见过。”  
“恭喜你猜对了，”Clint咬牙切齿地道，“能不能先把手松开？”  
男人犹豫了一下，收回了手，Clint捂着脖子跌坐在地毯上，该天杀的，肯定青了一块。  
“看在我刚刚把你从门外捡回来的份上，你一睁开眼居然想掐死我———”他抱怨着。  
雇佣兵重新在他对面坐了下来，“抱歉。”他说，虽然脸上毫无歉意。  
Clint瞪着他，半晌才回答：“待着别动，我去给你拿药。”  
男人乖乖地点了点头，窝回火炉边，抬起头开始四处打量。

这间屋子给人的第一个印象是黄色，温暖的黄色。铁皮风灯黄色的暖光，松木板深黄的纹理，脚边毛茸茸的米黄色地毯，还有壁炉里金黄的火光。  
这间木屋绝对是他这辈子见过最奇怪的房间————壁炉上露出红砖粗糙的边角，墙角堆着木柴，墙上挂满了奇形怪状的鹿角、兽骨和羽毛，天花板上用粗糙的麻绳挂着大块的熏肉和香肠，还有一把黑色的弓。  
桌上放着一堆瓶瓶罐罐，让本来就小的屋子显得更拥挤了。  
金发的猎人从厨房走出来，心情似乎好了很多。他愉快地吹着口哨，手里还端着一只深色的木碗。  
他把碗放到他面前，冲他点了点头，“你的药。”他说。  
雇佣兵朝碗里看了一眼，对着黑糊糊的液体皱起了眉。他把碗接过来，鼻尖凑过去闻了闻，几乎是立刻打了个大喷嚏。  
他抬起头来看向Clint：“这他妈什么玩意儿？？”  
Clint想放声大笑，他脸上的肌肉都快僵了：“药啊，独家配方———相信我，很好喝的。”  
雇佣兵翻了个白眼，端起碗来深吸了一口气，一口闷了进去。  
两秒钟之后，他开始捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽，还伴随着几声干呕和含混的脏话。  
Clint憋笑憋得脸快抽筋了，他尽量让自己的声音听起来平静：“抱歉………我想我大概忘记给你放糖了。”  
男人揉着太阳穴，表情扭曲地瞪着他，Clint觉得他已经后悔刚刚没掐死自己了。

“为什么要救我？”  
男人抱着膝看着壁炉里涌动的火焰，忽然冒出来一句。  
Clint侧头看了他一眼。金红色的火光映在雇佣兵有些苍白的脸颊上，勾勒着他裸露的肌肉线条。  
Clint不得不承认他其实挺帅的，至少是能吸引女孩子的那种。  
他往后一仰，双臂交叉枕在脑后：“我只是不想看见有人在我家门口冻成人肉冰棍儿而已。”  
男人学着他的样子躺了下来，发出一声满意的叹息。他眯着眼睛看着天花板，半晌才说话。  
“我应该死在那里的。”  
“得了吧。”Clint哼了一声，“少想些乱七八糟的，对伤口不好。”  
“…你叫什么？”  
“我？”Clint看了他一眼，“Clint———Clint Barton。”  
“为什么会当猎人？”  
“喜欢而已。”Clint揉了揉眉心，“我一般想干什么就干什么。”  
“你会用弓箭。”  
这不是个问句，但Clint还是点了点头：“会一点。”  
“你一个人住？”  
这个问题也太突兀了，不过Clint无所谓：“我想养狗来着，一直没找到合适的。”  
他转过头去看雇佣兵，那人的长发散在地毯上，在昏黄的灯光下是漂亮的深栗色：“你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
一阵沉默。火焰舔舐木柴的噼啪声。  
就在他以为雇佣兵不会回答这个问题的时候，对方忽然开口了。  
“Bucky。”  
Clint笑了起来，起身去给壁炉加柴火。  
“躺好，我得给你换药了。”  
Bucky重重地叹了口气。  
“别动。”他命令道。  
Bucky咕哝了一声。Clint弯下腰，一条一条解开他腰间的纱布。  
“你最好把肩膀上的带子解开。”他一面收拾沾满血迹的纱布，一面从罐子里挖出一勺药膏：“我看不到有没有伤口。”  
“不会有的。”Bucky脸颊上的肌肉抽动了一下。  
“什么意思？”Clint皱起了眉。  
“我说了不会有的。”雇佣兵的声音变得有点冷。  
“但是—————”  
“让开。”  
Bucky坐起身来，开始解左肩上的扣子，一条一条地弹开。然后是扎得紧紧的护肩和护腕。  
“你绑得还真严实。”Clint咂了咂嘴。  
他看见布条儿和皮革的缝隙里露出银色的金属光泽。  
Bucky叼住了黑色手套的一端，偏过头用力一扯，随意地扔在了地上。  
银色的，他的整条手臂都是银色的，上面还有金属拼接的痕迹——Clint注意到他手臂连接处一圈狰狞的疤痕，以及肩头上一颗暗淡的红色五角星  
Bucky活动了一下金属手指，回过头来看他：“你好像不是很惊讶。”  
Clint耸了耸肩：“和我猜的差不多。”  
“一般我给别人看的时候，他们都会被吓到。”  
“你给多少人看过？”Clint又笑了  
Bucky哼了一声：“没几个。所以我应该收展览费吗？”  
“那我就得收你房租了。”Clint眨了眨眼。  
他们同时大笑了起来。Bucky在他肩膀上拍了一下。

Bucky大部分时候是个沉默的人，当Clint出去打猎的时候他总是一个人在屋子里发呆，一边烤火一边等他回来。而在Clint收拾柴火、给各种奇奇怪怪的飞禽走兽开膛破肚、熬乱七八糟草药的时候，他总是在一边抱着胳膊安静地看着，偶尔对他的手法发表两句评论。  
“你剥皮的水平也太差了。”  
有一次，当Clint和一块鹿排艰难地斗争的时候，他懒洋洋地来了一句。  
Clint看了他一眼，把刀递了过去。  
他真的很会用刀。Clint拨弄着盘子里清理得一干二净的鹿肉的时候，在心里叹了口气。  
Clint开始习惯屋子里有另外一个人，Bucky似乎也在不断放松———至少他开始露着金属手臂在屋子里走来走去了。  
有时候，他们坐在壁炉前喝酒的时候，Bucky会跟他讲起一些故事。他的声音很低沉，微微有点沙哑。他讲起北国刺骨的风雪，海滩上的血色落日，古堡墙上的常春藤，院子篱笆上的一枝未开的蔷薇———他似乎去过很多地方，但是从来不提起自己的过去。  
他们肩并肩地坐着，在炉火边消磨掉一个又一个安静的冬夜。

雇佣兵走的时候和他来的时候一样悄无声息。  
Clint一觉醒来才发现屋子里空荡荡的，连带着消失的还有他的衣服和面罩。他就这样和一个陌生的雇佣兵住了半个月，真是不可思议。  
桌子上有张纸条，字迹很潦草：  
C：  
谢谢。  
我走了。  
B.  
他捏着那张纸看了好一会儿，最后小心地折了起来，塞进柜子里。

雇佣兵离开已经一个月了。  
山上的蔓越莓已经成熟，红宝石一般的浆果披着白霜挂在枝头。  
Clint把一勺蔓越莓酱抹在面包上。应该给Bucky尝尝的。他突然想到。  
Bucky走的第一个月，他居然开始有点想他了——他也不知道这算不算是在想一个人，但是如果Bucky在这里———如果他在的话———他想象了一下。炉火边的温暖，酒的香气，雇佣兵慵懒的语调和深灰色的眼睛———该死，他的眼睛真好看，像一片灰色的海。  
Damn。你就是一个人呆惯了，他对自己说。

此后再没有雇佣兵和营地的消息——尽管他每次去镇上都会打听一下———直到有一天，他起床时在窗台下面找到了一张纸条。  
“C：  
（这里沾上了一大滴墨水，Clint猜他对着这张纸苦思冥想了一会儿）  
我出完任务回来了。  
B.”  
只有这么一句话———Clint站在窗前，烦躁地挠了挠头，这他妈是什么意思？出门回来了还要打个招呼？  
Fucking Jesus———他真是一点也看不透这个人。  
好吧，他承认他看到纸条的时候还挺高兴的———话说回来，他好像一直也看不透自己。  
Clint挫败地一拳捶在窗台上。

他再次走进酒馆的小门。  
Natasha正站在柜台后面擦拭着杯子，看见他进门，冲他勾了勾手。  
“Clint，有东西给你。”  
“什么？”Clint把手插在大衣口袋里，挑起了眉毛，“免费喝酒的招待券？”  
Nat翻了个白眼，弯下腰在柜台里摸索了一阵，把一串细细的金属链子拍在了柜台上。  
他拿起了那串链子，发现上面串着一块小小的灰色铭牌。  
“那个雇佣兵要我转交给你——就是长头发戴面罩的那个。”  
“Bucky—Bucky Barnes，”  
他念道。  
Barnes。不错的姓。  
“好，我知道了。”他伸手抓起那串链子，刚要往口袋里塞，手腕就被Natasha 一把抓住了。  
“就这样？”她瞪大了眼睛，“你想清楚了？”  
“想清楚什么？”Clint皱起了眉。  
“拜托，Clint————”Nat满脸的不可置信，翠色的眼睛像猫一样睁得老大，“别告诉我你什么都不知道。”  
“见鬼，”他被瞪得有些莫名其妙，“我他妈怎么会知道送我一串链子是什么意思？我又不是天天和一帮雇佣兵打交道！！”  
Natasha像看怪物一样看着他，最后深吸了一口气，把头凑近了一点，那表情就像是要把他的脑袋拧下来，“那你他妈也该看过最狗血的爱情故事吧？比如风流潇洒的雇佣兵和美丽纯情的少女———操，拜托了Clint，用用你聪明的脑袋！！”  
Clint觉得有点头疼：“得了吧Nat，你就不能直说吗？！”  
“行啊！！”Natasha几乎是对着他的耳朵咆哮，“听着Clint，知道对一个雇佣兵来说最——最重要的是什么吗？”  
Clint老老实实地摇头。  
“铭牌！！”Nat几乎是抓狂地扯着自己酒红色的卷发，“身份，地位，他们的过去———铭牌代表着一切———你不知道这意味着———”  
“要我帮忙保管？”  
“Jesus！”Natasha一巴掌拍在柜台上，发出一声闷响，震得酒杯丁零作响，惹得旁边的客人皱着眉看了过来：“是不是非要我说是定情信物你他妈才能明白？？”  
“……SHIT………”  
Clint挫败地把脸埋进手心里，烦躁地抓着头发———他怎么可能知道？又从来没人跟他讲过！不知道为什么Nat一旦把爱情扯进来他就烦得要命。  
好吧，好吧，他承认他是喜欢Bucky，但是那也只是想想而已———拜托，Bucky对他有意思？他还不如撞死在一头野猪身上。  
操，他果然一点都不擅长处理感情问题。  
Natasha看着他一副纠结到想杀人的表情，叹着气无可奈何地揉了揉眉心：“听着，我不知道你和那个雇佣兵是什么关系，我只是负责转交给你而已，收不收你自己看着办。”  
好吧，好吧。不就是比较新鲜的表白方式吗，又不是玩不起——  
Clint盯着那串链子看了半天，最后他认输般地叹了口气，从吧台上抓起酒杯一口喝干，差点儿被呛出眼泪。  
你没有恋爱经验。他听见脑子里一个声音跳上跳下。你根本不会。而你就这样莫名其妙地接受了一个莫名其妙的雇佣兵莫名其妙的表白———  
闭嘴。他对那个声音说。  
“Alright，alright———”  
他一把抓起那串金属链子，头也不回地往门外走去。  
Natasha看着他的背影，张了张嘴又什么都没说。  
大哥，你酒钱还没付呢？？？

（下）

Clint不知道自己是怎么走回去的。他深一脚浅一脚踩在坑洼不平的山路上，积雪反射着苍白的月光，他原本清晰的思维被酒精烧得有些发晕。那串链子就攥在他手心里，冰冷冰冷的还有点硌手，他用手指就可以摸出铭牌上的字母。  
Bucky Barnes。他在心里念着这个名字，一时不知道是该高兴还是该发火。  
他决定告诉Bucky他接受了———问题是要怎么讲？他可不想大大咧咧地走进九头蛇营地里去，在酒馆蹲点———算了，像个傻瓜。  
如果他留张字条会不会显得太草率了？而且Bucky不一定能收到……  
麻烦死了。他揉着眉心叹气，没注意脚下被一截树根绊了一下，脚下一空，整个人往前栽倒。  
他一头撞在了树干上。  
“WHAT THE HELL——”  
树上大团的积雪被撞得扑簌簌地往下掉，稀里哗啦撒了他一头一身，一时间他眼前白晃晃的什么也看不见，裸露在外的皮肤被雪冻得生疼，像无数把小刀子在扎。  
真他妈倒霉透顶。  
Clint摸索着站直了身子，胡乱抖掉满身的积雪，又连着打了几个旋风似的大喷嚏。他揉着已经冻得通红的鼻尖，嘴里不出声地骂着，转身继续晃晃悠悠地往前走。  
可他刚刚跨出几步，背后便传来一声响亮的大笑。  
Clint攥紧了手，指节压得咔吧作响。妈的，用脚趾头想想也知道那是谁————  
他回过头，看见今晚的罪魁祸首，该天杀的Bucky Barnes正扶着树干笑得上气不接下气。  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”  
Clint咆哮了一声，大步走过去，抬手冲着雇佣兵的下巴就是一拳，被对方轻而易举地躲开。  
Bucky笑得更开心了：“嘿，别这么大火气，”他举起了手，“这就是你对待一个多月不见的老朋友的方式？亏我还在冷风里等你这么久。”  
Clint瞪着他，“你在等我？”  
“算是吧。”雇佣兵的笑容消失了，目不转睛地看着他，“我今天没事。”  
他在等我。Clint脑子里的齿轮开始嘎吱嘎吱飞速转动。那他肯定知道自己不在家，而鉴于自己大晚上的除了在家就是在酒馆里————  
那条链子。他的心猛地跳了一下。该死，他居然把这茬儿给忘了。  
他的声音不可控制地变得有些沙哑：“……为什么？”  
答案，他要一个答案。Clint揣在兜里的手指死死地攥住了那条冰冷的链子。  
雇佣兵咬紧了嘴唇，似乎不知道怎么开口。  
Clint一眨也不眨地盯着他，他们就这样面对面一言不发地站着，整个世界里只有风在树梢游荡的声音。  
“我猜你看到了，”Bucky的声音变得有点低沉，一字一顿，像是说出每一个字都要费一番力气，Clint知道他在指代什么，“所以———”  
“你说这个？”Clint把那串链子掏出来，在手心摊开，铁灰色的金属光泽微微闪动了一下。他笑了起来：“我得承认你对项链的审美比我想的要好。”  
Bucky怔怔地看着他，灰色的眼睛里盛着什么说不出来的东西。  
他忽然一步一步地朝Clint走过来，坚硬的靴底踩得积雪窸窣作响。Clint站在原地没动弹，注视着雇佣兵有些犹豫的脚步最后变得笔直而坚定。  
他终于来到Clint面前，老天，Clint几乎要开始担心他能听到自己剧烈的心跳了。  
他伸手从Clint摊开的掌心里抓起了那根链子，小小的金属铭牌随着他的动作而晃荡着。Clint能感觉到他令人心疼的小心翼翼，像是怕任何一个多余的动作都能让Clint在眼前消失。  
“闭眼。”他轻声说。  
Clint乖乖照做了。  
他感觉到雇佣兵的手臂轻柔地环住他的肩头把他往前带了带，他闻到了对方身上烟草和美酒混合的气息。指尖蹭过鬓角碰触着额头，小心地翻开他厚厚的衣领，然后后颈忽然传来一阵金属落上皮肤的冰冷。  
“……好了。”他听见Bucky哑声说。  
他睁开眼，拨弄了一下贴在胸口的铭牌，细细的铁链晃了一下，发出清脆的丁零声。Clint抬起头，朝Bucky露出一个懒洋洋的笑容。  
“我是不是应该说Yes I do？还是你直接把这个环节跳过了？”  
雇佣兵的眼神难得温柔一次，和他大部分时候的茫然、慵懒或者冷漠完全不同，像——像灰色的星星——如果有的话。  
他笑起来，手指漫不经心地划过Clint快要冻僵了的脸颊：“我当你默认了。”

这之后雇佣兵又消失了一段日子，每次他走的时候什么痕迹也没有，像人间蒸发了一般。  
而Clint已经习惯了给他写字条儿，塞在窗台的裂缝里。  
“Bucky————”  
“我种了胡萝卜。”（还不是因为你喝蔬菜汤？不过他没敢写上去）  
“买了一把新的弓。”  
“你尝过山脚松树林里的浆果吗？”  
“吃不吃熏肉？我给你留了一块。在厨房柜子顶上。走的时候记得关门。”（第三天那块肉就没了，但是他还是不记得关门）

雇佣兵留的纸条一般很简短，总是围绕着他的任务。  
“从南方回来了。”  
“西部。不是度假。”  
“熏肉太咸了！！！”（这句话后面有三个巨大的感叹号）  
他的字迹很独特，和Clint圆滑流熟的风格完全不同，线条笔直刚劲又潦草，像刀剑在铁板上的划痕。  
他把每一张纸都像宝贝似的用小夹子夹起来，藏进抽屉的最里边。

“我想养条狗。”  
Clint写下这一行字之后就开始发呆。他实在太想要一条狗了，不管什么毛色的都行，可以带着去追猎兔子和狐狸，还可以替他赶走偷吃他门前胡萝卜堆的松鼠。  
他忽然开始想象Bucky窝在地毯上逗狗的样子，灰色的眼睛慵懒地半眯着，嘴角斜挂着一丝莫名的笑意，细长的睫毛浸在温暖的灯光里………直到壁炉里的木柴突然发出一声爆裂的脆响，他才猛地回过神来，发觉纸上不知何时已经滴上了一点墨痕。  
最后他的字条上只有简简单单的一行字。  
B：  
我想养条狗。  
C.

他把纸条塞在了老地方，那个窗台的裂缝里，每天打猎回来的时候都会忍不住看一眼。  
一天，两天，三天………还在那里。  
直到有一天他从镇子上买东西回来，走上台阶的一刻发现事情有点不对————窗缝里的字条没了，地上还多了个麻袋。  
还在动。  
Clint谨慎地盯着地上那个还在蠕动的袋子，最后他从屋子里找了根拨火棍，小心地挑开了袋口———  
一团小小的黄色毛球撒着欢扑到了他腿上。  
“嗷呜———”  
他大叫一声，向后退了几步，踩到了地毯的卷角，差点向后摔得四脚朝天。  
等他踉踉跄跄地站直了身子，才看清楚站在他面前的是一只黄毛小狗，看起来像是混血的猎犬，支棱着四条小短腿，湿漉漉的棕色眼睛巴巴地看着他，还哈哧哈哧地喘着气。  
狗脖子上绑了一根绳子，上面还贴着一张纸条。他蹲下身把纸条取下来，是一行潦草的小字——  
“你要的狗。”  
Clint没想过Bucky真的会给他送一条狗——话说回来，这狗看起来还挺乖的。  
他吹了声口哨，小狗立刻蹦了起来，摇着尾巴在他腿边蹭来蹭去。Clint把它抱了起来，揉了揉毛茸茸的狗头，小猎犬高兴得连眼睛都弯了起来，伸出舌头亲昵地舔他的手。  
“别舔。”他嘘了一声，随即笑了起来，抱着狗往屋子里走去。

冬天快过去了。  
Clint又去了一趟镇子，为了给Lucky做一个狗牌———对，Lucky是他给那条黄毛小猎犬起的名字。  
之前他剪了一小段鹿皮，做了个简单的狗绳，上面贴了张纸片，写上“Lucky”———主要是为了让Bucky看见。  
他都能想象出来Bucky看到的时候脸上的嫌弃。

回来的时候天色已经昏暗了，林间暮色低沉，西方的天边是一片紫红色的绚丽晚霞。  
他走到台阶下的那一刻就知道有人来过了。  
木台阶上满是积雪，来人的足印也清晰的印在上面。看来对方并没有隐藏行踪的意思。要么是笨蛋，要么就是把他当笨蛋———Clint深吸了一口气，揣在皮外套的口袋里的手指攥紧了猎刀的刀柄。  
他快步上了台阶，轻手轻脚地推开了房门。  
吱呀一声，他闪身钻了进去，反手关上了屋门，心跳一瞬间达到了顶峰———  
屋里空荡荡的一个人也没有。Lucky不知道从哪里冒出来，迈着小碎步啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来蹭他的脚跟。  
他拍了拍Lucky的脖子，注意到脚边地毯上隐约的压痕。  
他顺着痕迹的方向抬起头，发现挂在天花板上的熏肉少了半截。

Bucky。  
他紧绷的神经终于松弛下来，开始在屋里四处走动。肉块上有干净利落的刀口，一看就知道是用小刀割下来的。  
他不由得开始想象Bucky走进木屋时的样子，头发上落满了雪花，摘下口罩时呼出的一口白气。他一定还蹲下身来摸了摸Lucky的脑袋，因为有一处的压痕比别处更深；他没准还用手指蘸了蘸他盘子里的蔓越莓酱———Clint控制不住地想象出了Bucky歪着头舔手指的样子。  
他开始放声大笑起来，一直笑到脸肌肉抽筋，喉咙发干发紧。  
他捂着笑疼了的肚子蹲下身来，黄毛小猎犬蹲在他对面，以一种看傻子的眼神盯着他，然后它咬住了Clint的裤脚，开始往壁炉边上拖。  
Clint转过身子，奇怪，他刚刚居然没发现壁炉架上的信封，旁边还搁着他的鹅毛笔，大概是Bucky走之前写的。  
纸质很粗糙，看不出来是哪里产的。褐色的信封没有封口，他匆匆抽出了里面唯一一张信纸，心里不知道为什么砰砰直跳。

“C：  
我要出远门了。  
借用一根兔腿。营地的干粮太他妈难吃了。（他居然写了脏话，Clint不可思议地想）  
你居然给狗起名叫Lucky！！（感叹号打得力度很大，几乎划破了纸面，他隔着信纸都能看出来对方满满的嫌弃）

另：  
果酱很好吃，就是有点太甜了。  
B ”

Clint捏着信纸，从头到尾又看了一遍。  
Bucky喜欢蔓越莓酱。他想，下次应该给他单独做一罐少糖的。

 

雇佣兵经常接各种长任务，大部分时间都是一周一次地出现。  
在大多数一个人的夜晚，Clint会抱着Lucky懒洋洋地仰躺在壁炉前的躺椅上烤火，听着木屋门外林间的风声呼啸和壁炉里木柴的噼啪作响，心情常常莫名其妙地开始烦躁。有时———太丢脸了，他一点都不想承认自己会干这种蠢事———翻一翻Bucky给他写的纸条。  
他一边看一边想象着Bucky正在干什么。他是在出任务吗？还是在九头蛇的营地里，和其他雇佣兵一起喝酒？不过他要喝酒的话应该会去镇上的小酒馆———Clint老是带着这样的念头在夜间走进酒馆的窄门，却从来没有在喧嚣的人群和混沌的酒香里找到雇佣兵的影子。  
这种时候，Natasha总是懒懒地靠在柜台边摇晃着酒杯，朝他不屑地翻着白眼：“现在你来我这儿的唯一动力就是找那个雇佣兵？”  
Clint回以一个更大的白眼，不过他也确实没法反驳。  
Nat叹着气拍了拍他的肩膀：“恋爱中的男人都是傻瓜。”  
“我才没有在谈恋爱——”他有气无力地试图反驳，结果被猛敲了一下额头。  
他走的时候犹豫了一会儿，还是转身朝着吧台喊道：“看到他的话叫他来找我！”  
“第七次了，Clint。”Natasha的白眼都要翻到天上去了。“说真的，你就这么喜欢这种捉迷藏的恋爱方式？”  
Clint卡住了。他确实喜欢 Bucky，也很享受读他留的字条、和他待在一起———但是对这种十天半月才见一次面、失踪的时候根本抓不到人的状态他还能再忍受多久？  
他自己都不知道，像逃跑似的匆匆走出了酒馆。

有几次——就那么几次，Bucky在狂风暴雨或者大雪封山的深夜推开小木屋的门，带来金属和鲜血混合的味道，衣服划得破破烂烂，脸上还有新留下的血痕。  
Clint就知道他刚出完任务回来了。  
这种时候他立马就会把之前一个礼拜的烦躁忘得一干二净，默默地从柜子最上层拿出酒杯，倒一杯苹果酒或者蜂蜜酒递过去，两个人坐在地毯上面对面地喝酒。  
喝完一杯酒之后，他们会安静地抱着膝盖坐着烤火。Bucky很少向Clint提及他的任务，偶尔会跟他抱怨两句营地的糟糕条件和路上的颠簸。  
Clint喜欢在这种时候看着Bucky出神，看风灯奶黄色的光影亲吻着雇佣兵高挺的鼻梁和紧抿的嘴唇，看他蝶翼般细长的睫毛在白皙的眼睑处投下一片黑色的阴影，看他凌乱而浓密的深色长发半遮住额头，发尾打着卷儿披散在肩头。  
这种时候他总会有种莫名的冲动，想把手指埋进Bucky的发间———那一定非常温暖蓬松——或者用指尖描摹对方微微凸出的颧骨，再或者，更过分一点———吻他。  
这种注视最后往往是以Clint强迫自己移开目光告终。  
他们之间没什么过分亲昵的举动，但是偶尔也有例外。  
有几次他抱着Lucky窝在躺椅上昏昏欲睡，就听见木门砰的一声被人撞开，吓得他差点把Lucky摔到地上，小猎犬不满地哼哼唧唧。接着雇佣兵带着夜风的冷意跌跌撞撞地冲进来，每次都会被门槛绊一脚。（他跟Clint抱怨了很多次要砍掉他家的门槛，被Clint拒绝了）  
他赶紧站起身来，又被Bucky像头狼一样撞翻在地上，震得桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐一阵颤抖。雇佣兵粗暴地拽开他毛衣的领子，把脸埋进他颈窝里大口大口地喘气，眼神像只受惊的野猫。他的额头很凉，大概是在风里吹久了，把Clint刺得抖了一下。  
他把Bucky环进自己怀里，拍着他急促起伏的后背，手指温柔地梳理着他垂在自己肩头的鬈发———比他想象中的更加蓬松柔软———低声道：“没事了。”  
“没事了。”他轻声重复了一遍，“I'm here.”  
雇佣兵在他怀里含糊地应了一声，紧抓着他手臂的金属手指半天才松开，人却仍然压在他身上，下巴懒洋洋地在他胸口磨蹭。  
Clint假装看不到他满身的血迹。

他唯一一次在白天碰到Bucky是在一个清凉的秋天早晨，还相当不愉快。  
枫树林里满地带霜的红叶，像一地死去的火焰。  
一只灰色的野鸽子扑棱着翅膀落在一丛覆盆子上，抻着脖子去啄枝头满缀着的橙红色浆果，压弯了柔软的枝条。  
Clint屈着身子，半跪在一棵白桦的浓荫下。他屏住了呼吸，手指勾紧了坚韧的弓弦，慢慢、慢慢地拉满，眯着眼睛把箭尖对准了鸽子的胸口———只需要三秒，不，两秒，那只深灰色的野禽就会尖叫一声从枝头跌落下来，落到他的晚餐桌上。  
就在他松开弓弦的瞬间，一声尖锐的呼哨从他藏身的树荫边响起。  
鸽子吃了一惊，哗啦啦地展开翅膀飞离了枝头。那支箭几乎是擦着鸽子的尾巴飞了过去，重重地扎进了树干上。  
“SHIT！！”猎人咬着牙骂了一声，迅速从腰间抽出另一支箭架在弦上，同时拉开弓对准了不远处的一棵山毛榉：“要么你他妈自己滚出来，要么我现在就把你扎成刺猬！”  
树后传来Bucky放肆的笑声。雇佣兵举起双手，懒洋洋地从树干后转出来，冲他眨着眼睛，“大清早的别这么大火气，Clint———我只是吹了声口哨而已。”  
Clint恶狠狠地瞪着他，希望自己能用眼神把他扎成刺猬。

转眼间一年就这么过去，寒风又开始在林间游荡。  
Bucky难得的一个礼拜没有出现。他一个人在屋里坐着，无聊到快要长蘑菇。连Lucky都学会了在门口蹲着，听见稍大的动静就开始汪汪叫着挠门板儿。  
他也不担心这傻狗会跑出去野，干脆就掩了门往山下走去。外面正纷纷扬扬飘着雪，留下的一串脚印很快又被新落下的雪花盖住。

他倚在酒馆的吧台前，百无聊赖地吹着口哨，扫视着迷醉的男男女女。  
热气、酒精和灯光果然是麻醉心情的最好方式。他有一口没一口地啜着杯里的甜酒，Natasha一边擦着杯子一边不时以怜惜的目光看着他。  
“我脸上有东西吗？”在她第四次看过来的时候，Clint终于忍不住开口了。  
Natasha摇摇头，垂耳的酒红鬈发随着这个动作像波浪一样起伏，但是眼睛仍然盯着他看。  
Clint试图盯回去，最后垂头丧气地把喝空了的酒杯推给她：“有事就说。”  
“你确定？”Natasha耸了耸肩。  
“……一杯杜松子，”他皱了皱眉，心里有种怪怪的预感：“老天，到底怎么了？我错过了谁的追悼会？”  
Natasha沉默了一会儿，接过酒杯，却并没有起身去倒酒，而是抿着唇看着他，最后重重地叹了口气。  
“我不知道怎么跟你说，Barton。”她没有喊他的名字，Clint心里一抽，八成是和Bucky有关。  
“…是他吗？”他刻意加重了“他”的发音。  
“算是吧。”Natasha深吸一口气，像是下定了决心要一吐为快似的，“  
你那个雇佣兵。”  
Clint脑海里闪过一大堆画面，从任务失败到仇家追杀，或者始乱终弃———打住，什么乱七八糟的。  
“他——他们———要走了。”

Clint瞪大了眼睛，Natasha看着他，微微点了点头，像是在确定他没有幻听。  
太阳穴嗡的一声，整个世界的色彩都在他眼前旋转、呼啸、融化、扭曲，酒馆里的喧嚣沸腾忽然在耳边淡去，只有Natasha的嘴唇在一开一闭。  
那串链子还在胸口无声地晃动着，又冷又硬，在一瞬间好像要死死地掐住他的喉咙，把他掐到窒息。

他…要走了？  
所以才一个礼拜都不来？  
凭什么不能跟自己说清楚？不就是要走了吗？……走就走吧，反正你不也一天到晚闹失踪吗。   
“Clint？你在听吗？”  
“……你还好吧？”  
“Barton？”  
他终于回过神来，发现Natasha正以一种忧虑的目光盯着自己。  
自己现在的表情一定很精彩。  
“我没事。”他摇了摇头，感觉脑子里嗡嗡作响，“………什么时候的事？”  
“上个礼拜？”Natasha按了按额角。“操，我果然不应该跟你说这么多。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉喉咙一阵阵发紧：“我没事。”  
“他从来没告诉你？”Natasha同情地看着他。  
“……没有。”他低声回答。  
Natasha脸上是一种坐在他病床边的表情。Clint掏口袋结账的时候还被她推了回去，说着这杯她请。

Clint踉踉跄跄地走出酒馆的小门，一下子扑进了冷风里。半小时前下肚的酒精好像到现在才发挥功效，烧得整个人晕晕乎乎迷迷瞪瞪连步子都跨不出去。  
眼前似乎有路，还有灯，掺杂着远处隐隐约约的人声，飘飘忽忽的听不清楚。  
他随手在一户人家的窗台下抓了一把积雪糊在脸上，扎人的冰冷一下子刺入神经，这才勉强清醒了些。  
他努力睁大眼睛，抬头看看四周，还好，居然没走错路。  
他只觉得整个人都麻木了，一点知觉也没有。心里好像堵着什么东西，又好像什么都没有，空荡荡的像冬天林间的风。  
去他妈的。

他跌跌撞撞地走在树林里，脚下不时被树根绊住，他感觉到坚硬的松针刮过脸颊。没准会出血，不过他不在乎。  
摸到小木屋木门的时候，他都被自己震惊了一下。等他推开门看见屋子里还有个人的时候，就更震惊了。  
Bucky从他的躺椅上直起身子，看见他不由得皱了皱眉：“Clint？——操，你又喝酒了？”  
Clint还没来得及张嘴，脚就被什么东西绊了一下，咚的一声往前栽去。  
天杀的门槛。  
他脸朝下地趴在地毯上，浑身僵硬得像块木头。  
SHIT。

咚，咚，咚。鞋跟踩在地毯上沉闷的声响，一双靴子停在他鼻尖前，一只温暖的手掌摸了摸他的额头，还揉了一下他乱糟糟的头发。  
“松手………”他闷闷地嘟囔着。  
男人低低的笑声。一双手抓住他的胳膊，把他从地上拉了起来，其中一只还能感觉到坚硬的金属质感。  
他往前踉踉跄跄地走了两步，脚还有些发软，在迈出第三步就又往前栽下去———还好雇佣兵一把抓住了他，两个人晃晃悠悠地往前挪，最后干脆把他提溜着领子拎了起来，往壁炉前面一丢。  
“你他妈轻点………”Clint像条死鱼一样瘫在地毯上，不满地小声哼哼唧唧。  
Bucky叹着气在他旁边蹲下来，强行把他煎鱼似的翻了个身：“喝了多少？”  
Clint摇了摇头。  
“我去拿点水。”他在Clint脑门上不轻不重地拍了一下，“你别乱动。”  
Clint头痛的要命，他勉强哼了一声作为回应。  
Bucky站起身来往厨房走去。  
Clint仰面朝天地躺在地毯上，真奇怪，这好像还是他这辈子第一次被别人照顾。还是被Bucky———  
Bucky。他喉咙不由得哽了一下。  
Natasha的话好像是这一瞬间才重新浮现在他的意识里，像写在老旧的羊皮纸残片上的文字一样混沌而不清晰。  
他费力地挪了挪脑袋，感觉头骨像灌了铅一样沉重。他往厨房看了一眼。Bucky已经找到了杯子，正在和他的水桶作斗争。  
他突然不知道一会儿该怎么开口了。算了，等对方先开口也不迟。

一杯水放在他旁边。Bucky半跪在地上想把他扶起来，结果被Clint强行躲了过去。他抱怨了一声：“你懒死了。”  
“…Lucky呢？”  
“厨房地板上。”他吹了一声口哨，Clint立刻听见一串啪嗒啪嗒的声音从厨房一路响过来。接着他脸的正上方就冒出一个毛茸茸的狗脑袋，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，还伸着湿漉漉的舌头想来舔他的脸，被Bucky及时扯开了。  
“快起来。”雇佣兵用一根手指戳着他的脸颊，“不然我就让Lucky用舌头给你洗个澡。”  
Clint大叫了一声，不情不愿地抓住了Bucky伸过来的手，慢吞吞地从地上爬起来。  
Bucky强行把水杯塞进他手里，然后把他一把按在椅子上，自己则一屁股坐在他对面的地毯上。

Clint捧着杯子，有一下没一下地抠着上面粗糙的木纹，心不在焉地小口小口喝着水。居然是温热的，他不由得怀疑Bucky已经学会了拿他的炉子煮东西。  
Lucky咬着他的裤脚在他腿边黏糊糊地蹭了一阵，见他没反应，干脆吱溜一下钻进了Bucky怀里。雇佣兵把它抱了起来，用仅剩的右手温柔地挠着它的耳根，小猎犬满足地呼噜呼噜哼了起来，把脸埋进他臂弯里。  
叛徒，Clint闷闷地想。他抬起眼来看向Bucky，对方也正好看过来，灰色的眼睛里带着他看不透的笑意————每次都是这样。他这才觉得自己一直没有看透过这个人，包括他的过去和现在。  
直到手里的水杯被人抽走了他才发觉自己走神了。Bucky站在他面前，拿着他的杯子翻了个白眼：“喝上头了？”  
“没有。”他低声说，不知为何就涌上一股烦躁，干脆移开了眼不看他。  
雇佣兵似乎并没发觉他情绪的异常，端着杯子转身进了厨房。  
“吃东西吗？”他喊道。  
“不要。”Clint有气无力地回答。他伸手揉着眉心，感觉整个人堵得慌。  
Bucky耸了耸肩，转身走回了客厅，朝围拢过来的Lucky嘘了一声。  
他漫不经心地转到Clint的椅背后面，胳膊架在椅背上，手指有一下没一下地挠着他暗金色的短发。  
“你心情不好。”  
这是一个肯定句。Clint沉默着。  
雇佣兵把脸凑近了些，热气几乎全喷在他耳根上，痒的要命，Clint怀疑他是故意的。  
“为什么。”  
又一个肯定句。Clint也不抬头，假装专心地看着壁炉里跳动的火光：“没什么。”  
“和我有关？”  
他这么快就猜出来Clint一点都不觉得惊讶，反正也到了摊牌的时候，他也不打算隐瞒：“算是吧。”  
“比如？“  
“比如什么时候走。”这句话控制不住地冒了出来。然而一出口他就后悔了，恨不得捂住自己的嘴把刚刚那句话塞回去。  
一阵短暂的沉默。  
“你知道了？”  
“刚知道。”  
他听见Bucky叹了口气。  
“我没想到你知道的这么早。”  
“那你想拖到什么时候告诉我？”Clint的语气里已经带上了火药味。  
“我没想瞒着你，Clint，”Bucky声音透着几分疲惫，他伸手想去按Clint的肩头，被恼怒地一巴掌拍开，“别生我气。”  
“我没有。”Clint咬牙切齿地说，“如果你他妈能不用事事瞒着我的话！！”  
“……对不起。”  
他听见雇佣兵吃力地吐出这几个字，心里忽然一抽。  
“我也是上个礼拜才知道。”抚摸他头发的手移到了后颈，Clint颤了一下，并没有推开。  
“我前天晚上才回来，没机会告诉你。”他轻声说。  
“如果…如果你觉得我在骗你———我……很抱歉，Clint。”  
身后的声音忽然沙哑了起来，带着轻微的颤抖，天，Clint几乎都能想象到那双灰眼睛里的疲惫和悲哀。他忽然就有那么一点点的不忍心了。  
他其实也是想告诉自己的吧？  
蠢货。蠢货。蠢货。他的理智在脑海里咆哮。  
“我—————”  
够了，他对那个声音说。  
“………我不是这个意思。”Clint低声说，“我以为你不打算告诉我。”  
“怎么可能。”手指轻柔地捋过他鬓角的碎发，一直滑到耳根。操，这也太犯规了。Clint咽了一下口水。  
又是一阵沉默。  
Clint不知道该说些什么了。责怪他吗？还是继续冷战下去？或者干脆一点————反正他也要走了不是吗？  
紧接着雇佣兵的声音从耳边传来，居然带着一点点狡猾的笑意，“嘿，你觉得我应该什么时候走？”  
“不知道。”他干巴巴地回答。  
心里却在无声地咆哮。  
你这辈子都别走！我不同意！  
…………你别走好不好。  
他一瞬间有了打人的冲动，想跳起来对着Bucky大吼，最好再对着他的鼻梁来上一拳。  
他想说的太多了，一时间竟然卡在了喉咙里一个字也吐不出来。  
“如果我说我不走呢？”  
Bucky的手指顺着领角滑进去，有意无意地勾了一下那根链子。  
那你别走啊……！  
他突然就难受起来，这次是想狠狠甩自己一巴掌。上帝啊，他居然找不到一个理由来挽留他。

最后他听见自己的声音，结结巴巴的，“…你还没付我去年的房钱呢。”  
Bucky大笑起来。  
他把脸搁在Clint的椅背上，下巴擦着他的额角，天啊，有一绺深色的长发垂到了他鼻尖，痒酥酥的————  
“可是我没钱。”  
他声音慵懒低沉，像含了一汪陈酿的甜酒，勾得人心里一阵阵发痒。  
Clint觉得自己的舌头终于回来了。他真的闻到了Bucky身上好闻的蜂蜜酒的甜味，发丝撩在鼻尖痒酥酥的感觉，然后几乎是无意识地说出了那句话—————  
“那就把你卖给我。”

接下来的发生的事太过犯规，Clint觉得他的人生观又被重置了一遍。在雇佣兵一本正经地在他腿边单膝跪下、带着笑意捧起他的手的时候，他就知道自己的理智已经崩塌了。  
一个轻柔的吻落在他手背上，Bucky抬起头，散乱的发丝间那双深灰色的眼睛再一次和他对视。  
“好啊。”  
他说。

我想听你讲你的过去，听你讲很多很多故事，跟你喝很多很多酒，或者——陪你去很多很多地方，你走过的地方。  
我们都曾经是人群之外的流浪者，现在我们不会再孤单了。  
——————————  
有很多事是Bucky不会知道的，比如Clint因为他才卸掉了木屋的门锁，再比如他曾经在半夜惊醒的时候会把自己裹在Bucky盖过的毯子里发抖。  
有很多事是Clint不会知道的，比如Bucky为了躲营地的宵禁只能每次在半夜翻过半座山来找他，再比如雇佣兵曾经在刀锋袭来的刹那眼前闪现他的影子。  
有些事他们心照不宣，有些事就湮没进过往埃尘，有些事会一辈子镌刻在生命的光年里，陪他们走到永恒。  
———————End


End file.
